


Let it Snow

by Checquers



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Other, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checquers/pseuds/Checquers
Summary: Winter, thought Michael, was detestable. It was cold, miserable, and impossible to go anywhere without the entire world knowing how many steps you took. He honestly couldn’t find anything worthwhile in the entire season that followed his favourite day of the year. Well, perhaps there was something…(MICHAEL DESERVES FLUFFY FICS, HE'S NOT THAT MEAN)
Relationships: Michael Myers/Gender Neutral Reader, Michael Myers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Let it Snow

Winter, thought Michael, was detestable. It was cold, miserable, and impossible to go anywhere without the entire world knowing how many steps you took. He honestly couldn’t find anything worthwhile in the entire season that followed his favourite day of the year. Well, perhaps there was something…

Safe in the confines of his childhood home, Michael spent his time solely with you. It was drafty and the chill of the outside seeped into the wood, but with the staggering number of blankets he’d stolen, it wasn’t too bad. Thankfully though, since you’d recently bought the house, Michael could help fix the draftier parts of the house. Speaking of your buying of the house, Michael was elated he could walk freely without fear of having to dispatch some stupid kids who decided to dare eachother into his home. Plus the new furniture and actual beds were a welcome change compared to the old broken swings of a mattress he’d stolen.

At the moment he was standing at one of the recently replaced windows looking out at the white snakes of snow that slithered across the ground. A stronger gust of wind hit the house and Michael groaned feeling the chill stick to his skin. It was gone soon enough but it just made him seethe more. He hummed when he felt your arms slide around his waist,

“What are you looking at?” He pointed to the snow outside not really caring for the conversation you were about to start. He was much happier to just stand with you hugging him. Your touch warm and welcome compared to what he was offered in the sanitorium. You smiled before audibly cursing,

“The stairs are snowed over… and the sidewalk…” Michael slowly began to back away from the window. Maybe if he was subtle you wouldn’t ask for him to-,

“Michael, could you please-” He covered his ears through his mask and like a tree fell onto the couch. He could still hear your sighed as you looked at him. His legs were dangling off the edge of the couch as he looked at you from behind his mask. Your smile was nice, but Michael saw intent behind it,

“You really don’t like winter do you?” He nodded. You continued,

“Well, I was going to say, there’s a reward, in exchange for your help?” He perked up. A reward?? You smiled with a wink stretching and purposefully showing off your figure, starting and ending a yawn with a quiet moan. Michael glared daggers from behind his mask as he begrudgingly got up and stuck a hat, scarf, and gloves on,

“Put on your winter boots, love.” You recommended.

With shovel in hand Michael slowly started to push the snow. It wasn’t like it was hard. People struggled harder than snow was to push. He just knew eventually something would go wrong. The wind occasionally whipped and snow got into his masks eyeholes, but nothing horrible. He was just glad he was a “space heater” as you seemed to call his warmth.

Finally Michael was at the sidewalk. He sighed as he shovelled. Nose runny and back sore, he just wanted to go back inside. As he pushed a little too roughly on the shovel one of his feet slipped from beneath him. As he corrected his other foot slipped. Then both feet slipped. The cycle went on for at least a few minutes; Until finally Michael managed to slam the shovel down the shovel and regain his balance albeit barely. The shovel was his lifeline as he listened to his heart beat in his chest. He was just thankful no one had seen-

You were cackling. And he could hear it. Annoyed he turned forgetting about his situation. And he let go of the shovel. Immediately Michael’s arm flailed out for the shovel, but his feet slipped and he landed face first into a pile of snow. If your laughing could have gotten louder it did. Grumbling since there was now snow on his mask and seeping into it he slowly got up and stared in your direction. When you laughed again even harder this time Michael could only sigh, before he quickly took off his mask just to get the snow out. He did glance up at you and he was pleasantly rewarded. You were on the ground in the doorframe, hands and knees, crying with laughter. With a huff Michael decided it was final, he was coming inside. Slowly getting up with mask in hand, Michael went to grab the shovel before pausing. The snow had been clumping… An evil idea hit him. 

As quick as he could, he filled the shovel with snow. Carefully walking back to the house he paused seeing the last bits of laughter leave you. You smiled up at him, wiping a stray tear,

“I love you. You do know that right? I laugh out of love.” Michael shrugged as he poured the snow filled shovel on you. You screeched as he did so. Jumping up with your face dusted in white and a rising pink,

“Michael!” There was a deep rumble from his chest as he laughed. Walking through the door and stomping away the leftover snow on his boots before taking them off and lying on the couch as he was before and opening his arms. You were pouting as you shoved some snow back outside and faced him and his rumbling chuckle,

“You don’t get your reward now, but I will cuddle with you, because now I’m cold.” His mask lay abandoned on the coffee table still with snow inside as you crawled into his embrace. He slowly turned till he was on his side and enveloping you within his arms and chest. He didn’t need his reward when this was all he ever really needed.

Your smile, your love, and your touch. That was maybe the only good thing winter had in store for him. But it made up for the rest of the seasons shortcomings.


End file.
